1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver holder seat most suitable for use with industrial vehicles such as those which are used in farms and construction sites and as forklift trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The industrial vehicle such as the forklift truck 1 shown in FIG. 1, for example, comprises forks 2 arranged at its front, a support frame 4 erected on a floor 5 above the engine room to serve as the sunshade or the like, and a driver holder seat 3 arranged inside the support frame 4, wherein the driver (A) can sit on the seat 3 to drive the forklift truck 1 and operate the forks 2.
The forklift truck 1 usually has a floor higher on the ground, and often runs on weak grounds and lifts heavy materials. Its body is therefore heavily pitched and rolled in these cases and there is the possibility of its driver's being thrown from the seat 3 against the support frame 4, for example. In order to avoid this, the driver holder seat for use with the industrial vehicles of this kind is designed to hold the driver by means of a seat belt. It is also arranged to have support arms on both sides of the seat so as to prevent the driver from being thrown from the seat and swung left and right with the belt fastened around him. Safety is thus enhanced.
In order to make the driver's safety more reliable, however, it is preferable to provide the seat cushion and back with members such as the support arms so as to hold his upper and lower halves. When the seat cushion and back are thus provided with the support arms, however, the seat becomes more complicated in construction. In addition, the support arms arranged on both sides of the seat hinder him from releasing the seat to get off the truck. Therefore, the support arms must be made swingable, for example, not to hinder him when he gets off the seat. When the easiness of his getting on and off the seat as well as his safety must be considered, therefore, the cost of the seat becomes higher.